


A Cabin in the Woods

by Highlander_ThereCanBeOnlyOne



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Awful summary and title, First Kiss, M/M, Mother Nature playing cupid as she usually does, Sharing Body Heat, Trekking through the wilderness, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_ThereCanBeOnlyOne/pseuds/Highlander_ThereCanBeOnlyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark get caught in a storm whilst on a charity trek in Canada that Mark had convinced Jack to go on against his better judgement. They stumble across a lone cabin in the woods meant for travellers caught in terrible conditions and try to warm up as best as they can...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second Septiplier one shot. Enjoy :P  
> Also, I wrote this at two in the morning with no beta to check it, so point out any mistakes if you see them :P

Jack was beginning to regret ever having agreed to doing this. When Mark had excitedly invited him along a few month prior, a hike in the vast, Canadian wilderness for charity had sounded like such an appealing prospect; something that would be a fun bonding experience for the both of them to embark on as well as a good opportunity to raise money for a good cause; but now? Now they were trekking through almost knee high snow with bullets of rain hitting them in the face like a freezing cold smack making Jack’s eyes water with the painful, yet somehow numbing sensation. Jack was, to say the least, extremely infuriated with himself for not thinking the whole thing through first before accepting; he would blame it all on Mark’s big, brown puppy eyes staring at him with hope until he agreed, at a later date when he managed to warm his brain up enough from the frozen block of tissue it had become in his skull. He shuddered, wiggling his fingers which he had long since lost feeling in, in the minuscule hope that it would somehow bring some sensation back to his freezing hands  
“Jack! I think I see something!”  
Mark’s voice was muffled, both from the deafening sound of the rain and the face protection covering the majority of his handsome features. Jack looked up, adjusting his goggles with a clumsy poke of his knuckle in an attempt to see what Mark was seeing and sure enough, a black dot with a minute glowing yellow haze surrounding it could be seen through the sheets of rain pelting down from the Heavens. Jack shouted at the top of his lungs  
“Should we investigate? It could be...” He cut off, his teeth chattering before he continued “…one of those cabins that Bob told us about.”  
“Or it could be a tribe of cannibal’s that are going to eat us and freeze what they can’t eat in the snow for later.”  
If Jack had the ability to, he would have rolled his eyes at his friends reference to ‘The Forest’ and trudged past him, shaking his head stiffly and muttering under his breath about ‘Silly Americans’. Mark just chuckled, the sound being lost to the thundering downpour of icy shards and he followed the irate Irishman up the slope and towards the dot, which he could only hope was one of those miracle cabins and not an oversized rock with an imagined haze.  
As the pair traipsed closer, the dark shape began to take form, moulding from a formless mesh of two opposing colours into a cutesy little log cabin that made Jack want to sob in utter relief. Finally, a reprieve from the circle of hell that they had been marching through. Jack turned to Mark, raising deadened arms in victory and forced his legs to haul him up the three steps leading to the cabins front door, the flickering light from the outdoor lamp luring them in like a couple of very cold moths to a warm flame. He heard Mark behind him, the crunch of his boots on the thinned snow that had fallen on the steps before the rain had blasted it from existence and he fumbled with the handle, his fingers not cooperating with him enough to close around the handle and let the pair in to the presumably warmer sanctuary,  
“Fucking handle! Turn, you little Billy Bitch!”  
Jack fumbled with it for a minute more before Mark pushed him out of the way, wrapping his own fingers around the stubborn knob and twisting it, making a pleased sound when it opened willingly. He puffed out his chest  
“As I thought; this situation called for a professional.”  
Jack snorted, pushing his way inside and pulling down his hood and ripping off his balaclava once Mark had closed the door, his greying hair sticking up at angles that Mark had not thought possible  
“A professional what? A professional moron?”  
Mark did his best to look offended, but could not stop the smile growing on his face as he shucked his own outer layer, trembling at the chill in the stale air of the cabin. It obviously had not been used in a while and Mark set himself the task of looking around the sparse cabin whilst Jack stumbled around blindly whilst getting rid of his clothes. Mark wandered over to the small kitchen area in the room, finding a well worn cabin guide and a box of matches with one match left on top of the box for easy access. Mark almost squealed in joy at the sight and picked up the match in his unfeeling fingers  
“Hey Jack, someone was nice enough to leave us out a match.”  
Jack almost toppled over whilst removing a sopping boot and looked over to him  
“Then why don’t you do something with it instead of just standing looking at it like a stupe?”  
Mark nodded, the Goosebumps on his arms intensifying when Jack looked at him with those baby blues and went to the neatly stacked fire, finding a box of dry kindling just beside the fireplace. Mark struck the match, lighting the kindling and throwing it rather unceremoniously into the logs, laughing in delight as it caught and the fire started to burn. Mark grinned at Jack, who had snatched the cabin guide off the counter and snaffled one of the thick blankets from the back of the sofa and curled up on said sofa in an almost foetal position  
“See? I build fire! Me real man!”  
He thumped on his chest, wincing at the almost painful sensation that shot from his hands right up his arms. Jack did not notice and rolled his eyes, shifting on the sofa to make room for Mark, who took a blanket and shuffled closer to Jack to read the manual as well, not noticing the blush that ran rampant across his friends face at the lack of space between them  
“Is there anything about how to get warm quickly in that thing? I'm still frozen and while those clothes were waterproof, they weren't exactly the best at keeping out the cold.”  
“You should have listened to Bob.”  
“Shut up.”  
Jack smirked, thumbing through the book until he hit the page on heat. He skimmed over the short passage, trying to ignore the feeling of Mark’s warm breath fanning out across his shoulder:

‘The quickest and most reliable way to warm a person up from the cold is to share body heat with another. Skin to skin contact is essential in this as any barriers preventing heat from being shared will slow down the process substantially…’  
Jack paused and reread the passage just to be sure. Mark frowned also, glancing at Jack out of the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction before standing, letting the newly commandeered blanket fall to the ground in a puddle of wool at his feet  
“So… How are we going to do this?”

Jack looked up from the handbook, chewing his lip and shrugging  
“I don’t know. I’m not getting naked that’s for sure. I don’t care what this thing says, it’s far too cold to strip down to just my boxers.”  
Mark noticed that Jack did not say anything about stripping down in from of him, but he chose not to comment and pulled his shirt off, quivering as the nippy air struck him full blast but he tried not to show his reaction and wiggled his eyebrows at Jack  
“Then just take your shirt off. It’s not that bad and maybe it will help.”  
When Jack hesitated, Mark sat back down and nudged him gently  
“C’mon. Anything’s worth a try at this point, isn’t it?”  
Jack chewed on his lip some more; was it really worth it being snuggled up half naked to your best friend who you just so happened to have a crush on just to be warm again? He pondered this for a minute before sighing, throwing his hands up in defeat and wiggling out of his jumper, chucking it to the ground in a careless heap and snuggling up to his friends side. Mark grinned to himself before he grabbed his blanket and threw it over the both of them, pulling Jack into an awkward side hug and resisting the urge to plant a kiss into the salt and pepper hair that was just in front of his face.  
Jack’s scent filled his nostrils, a unique mix of petrichor and the same pine of the trees surrounding them, intermingled with something that was so completely Jack that he did not know just how to describe it. Without thinking, Mark threaded his fingers through the hair that his now warming fingers had been aching to touch; playing with the silvery strands before realising what he was doing and freezing. Jack just pushed into his still hand, much like a cat needing more attention and Mark cautiously resumed his previous actions, his heart fluttering like a bird trapped in a cage that was desperate to get loose. Jack shifted so he was right in front of Mark’s face, eyes like a lake frozen over in the bitter winds of the harsh Canadian winter catching the soft, earthy colours of a late autumn scattering of leaves  
“Mark… I have to tell you…”  
But Mark already knew what he was going to say and shook his head, moving his hand from Jack’s hair to cradle his jaw, his thumb running over the starting of a beard that Jack had going on as he pulled him in, touching their chapped lips together, gently at first, but with a growing passion that seemed to set fire to his body in a way that even the sun itself could not hope to match. Jack kissed him back with just as much fervour, opening his mouth and welcoming the American inside with a typically warm Irish greeting.

They spent the rest of the night there, in front of the fire, making themselves significantly warmer by sharing a bit more body heat than they had originally planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Chloe who is the best person for story ideas ever, but I am open to more prompts if people want to give me any :D Have a nice day :)


End file.
